The Lily And The Italian
by TheGoldLily
Summary: Lily was enslaved by Umbrella up until she was 17 years old, she was then rescued by the BSAA and decided to later join them in their cause, now she is 25 years old and has a new partner who she has had a huge crush on since she was in the BSAA, Parker Luciani, and he knows all about her past. Can he help heal her past scars? Or will he let her fall into insanity?(set after RE6)
1. Chapter 1

(Hello! Welcome to my new story! I decided I am going to be one of those weird writers out there and do strange pairings and such. Since I havent seen a ParkerxFEMALE fanfiction, I decided since I kinda liked the Italian guy,that I will do a fanfiction about him and one of my main characters, yes I have 2 main characters named Lily. One for Resident Evil and one for Saints Row. It does tend to get a bit confusing at times but I manage. Dont judge, I like the name Lily)

(Character description for Lily: Black short hair, a tail on her lower back side resulting from being injected by Uroborus when it was first developed, note it looks like the tentacles surrounding Wesker's arm during his final form but it is a dark red, her usual outfit is leather pants and a tube top, she also has purple eyes.)

(Anyway, without further ado, here is the story)

* * *

(Lily's POV)

I sit on my desk at the BSAA headquarters in Miami, Florida doing the usual paper work that I gotta do becuase nothing really has been happening since the incident in Edonia, other then random Ooze or B.O.W attacks. I glance at a random picture on my desk and my glance turns into a stare, this picture was one of the many I had of all my friends but this one was special. It had my big sister Setsuka and her boyfriend Jake Muller with their arms on eachothers shoulders and Setsuka doing a peace sign towards the camera, those two had married and been married for almost 8 months now and are about to have a set of twins in 2 weeks, the picture then had Jill being held on Chris's shoulder and both smiling widely, next was Jake's mother Bella with my little sister Amara on her shoulders and Amara having the widest and cutest smile you could ever see on a kid, lastly was Parker and my cousin Tony with their arms drapped over my shoulders and me with a thumbs up and a gentle smile, everyone was actually smiling in that picture. Those were the good days. The days that I had my family all around me. _'When I lived back on the island...'._ Yes, I used to live on an island with these people, but since I joined the BSAA I had to move to a 3 bedroom and 2 bath house near the headquarters, a week after that, Parker got shipped out to the new BSAA headquarters in Edonia and I have not heard from him since. _'Maybe I should go visit the island before Set has her kids...' _I look up when I heard someone knock on my office door and answer. "Come in! It's unlocked."

The door opened and the all famous Chris Redfield popped his head with his hair as messy as usual between the door and the door frame. "Hey, O'Brian said he wanted to speak with you" I roll my eyes and let my pen drop to my desk.

"Alright, I guess I will be there in a few minutes, thank you for telling me Chris." I said and Chris nodded as his head went back out the door. I sigh as I get up and stretch my back, standing straight up as I pick up my coffee and walk out of my office with my key as I lock it behind myself, putting the key in my pocket as I make my way to O'Brian's office.

When I get there I knock on the door a few times and then heard O'Brian say to come in, I open it to the curly haired man sitting up on his chair with his elbows propped on the desk "Good afternoon Mr.O'Brian" I said and took a seat in one of the comfy chairs infront of his desk when he signaled for me to do so.

"Good afternoon Lily, Im sure your wondering why I have called you into my office?" He said and I nodded, waiting for him to continue and explain. He looked to be contemplating for a few seconds as he then said.

"You know how we have been waiting for the oppurtunity for you to have a partner to help you on your missions and such?" I raised my eyebrow at this and nodded again for him to continue.

"Well, we have a BSAA field agent being sent here from Edonia and he has looked through the files of partners and you were his choice." O'Brian said and I nod once more, processing the information as I wonder who this man might be.

"So when is he coming in?" I said and O'Brian looked at his computer that was on his desk for a few moments and then said.

"12:00 tonight, I know its late but we will be giving you the next three weeks off, I know how much you need it becuase of all the hard work and late nights you have done" I smiled and sighed in relief at his words and said.

"Ok, I will be there, thank you for the time off sir. Have a good day" I then get out of the chair and walk to the door, stopping as I heard him speak.

"Have a nice day to you as well Lily, and I have a feeling you are going to like your new partner" I nod after he says this and walk out the door. I then grab my motorcycle keys out of my pocket and make my way towards the BSAA garage.

(~At Lily's Home~)

I get off my motorcycle as I take the keys out of the ignition. Making my way to my door I unlock it and open it up to see my 4 beautiful cats looking at me as they come to greet me "Hey babies, someone new is gonna be here tonight, I want you all on your best behavior. Even you Princess" I say with a chuckle as all 4 of them rub against my legs, damn did they miss me.

The names of my 4 cats are Belle, CJ, Princess and Tippy. All have white fur except for Princess who had a grey siamese pattern on her coat. I chuckle as they all meow, probably for food. "Alright alright Im getting your food guys hold on" I say as I pick up a big scoop from their food bag and put it in their bowls, they immediatly start eating like hell.

"Got home early?" I heard from behind and turned around to see my cousin Tony looking like he just got out of bed. Tony has been living here with me for college for about 2 years

"Yeah, O'Brian gave me a few weeks off, and Im gonna have a new partner so it looks like we actually have a use for the third bedroom in the house, gonna have to pick him up from the airport seeing as he is from Edonia" I say and he yawned.

"When does his flight come in?" Tony said and i looked at the clock. "In about 4 or 5 hours" He looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Midnight? Seriously?" He yelled and I nodded as I put my keys on the hook. "We are going to need to leave in an hour or 2 becuase of traffic and the fact that the airport is 2 hours away." I then leave the room to get off my work clothes and get ready to meet my new partner.

* * *

(Thank you for reading! For those of you who are waiting for a new chapter on Let's Ask The Saints, I have writers block on that but I promise as soon as I figure out something I will post it. I dont own the Resident Evil characters, I just own Tony,Lily, the cats and a few upcoming characters. Next chapter will be up when I finish it! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! TheGoldLily back again with another chapter for chu! Enjoy! P.S I dont not own Resident evil!)

* * *

About an hour after I was casually chatting on my bed with my best friend Alice ,not the Alice your thinking of, this Alice is much more funny and random then her. I forgot that tonight was our planned girls night so I have to bring her with me, we could always make some random chaos at the airport. "So, when you getting done with your training with the BSAA?" I ask her as I sit indian style on my bed.

"Eh, as soon as these douchebags pass my fitness test I should be good to go as a field agent" She says as she laid on her stomach and flipped through the channels on my flatscreen. I glanced at the clock and widened my eyes to see it was time to go.

"Ok, its time. Let's get our asses in the car" I say as I jump off the bed with Alice and get my car keys out of the kitchen before Alice could reach them. "Uh uh, Im driving my Jeep." I said and Alice whined in dissapointment, to which I just chuckled and yelled towards Tony who was in his room. "Alright Tony, Im bringing Alice with me to the airport!"

Tony then popped out of the hallway fully dressed. "Im coming with, better then staying here cooped up while you guys have fun raising hell at the airport." I raised my eyebrow for a bit then smirk.

"Alright then, lets go." I said and all three of us hop into the Jeep. Tony plugged his Iphone into the speakers and "Bite My Tongue" by You Me At Six came from the speakers, I immediatly tap the steering wheel to it as I drive out the driveway.

(~At The Airport~)

I turned off the engine as I parked the Jeep and looked at the clock. "We have about thirty minutes to get in there and do random shit, the guys plane is supposed to arrive in thirty or forty minutes." I said as we got out of the car.

"Should be enough time to pop out of random store racks and scare the shit out of people." Alice said and I just chuckle, while Tony is holding back his chuckles with a smirk.

When we enter the airport, we see that theres actually not alot of people, well that would be considered normal becuase its 11:30 at night. Alice and I instantly link arms and smirk as we knew tonight we would have some fun.

Tony took out his camera and then put it on record as he said. "Wassup random people who will watch this! Im Tony and the two bitc-totally wierd females right beside me are Alice and Lily, say hi!"

I just chuckle as I mouth 'asshole' and then reply. "Hi! We are at the airport waiting for my friend to get here, note that its also 11:30 and we are hyper, not unusual for all three of us."

It was then that Alice spoke, and I knew it would be her random side speaking. "Hello bitches! we are here to raise hell!" I then try to cover her mouth so nobody else would hear, of course I wasent able to do so becuase she knew my weakness...Licking my hand..

"God damnit Alice that's discusting" I say and wipe the saliva off my hands with my pants. "You shouldnt have put your hand on my mouth if you didnt want to get licked." Alice said and I just rolled my eyes and smirk. Oh tonight is going to be fun...

(~Twenty minutes later~)

After about twenty minutes of doing random and stupidly hilarious stuff, it was finally time to go and wait for my new partner at the gate. Tony made sure to turn off his camera before the guards could see it and we made our way to the gate where the airplane was being unloaded as it began to rain outside.

The gate became flooded with people coming off the plane to greet their family members and loved ones. I secretly aww'ed at some of the reunions between who looked to be a mother marine and her daughter.

"Aww inspiring isnt it?" I heard a voice from behind me, it sounded like a familier Italian accent. I turned my head and my eyes widened at who was behind me. I instantly jump and hug the man, letting him lift me off my feet and I let my legs hang. I heard him chuckle as he let me down and I smiled.

"Now it makes sense that O'Brian told me you picked me out from the files of the field agents. I missed you Parker. The whole gang missed you" I said as I blushed when I realized I said that I missed him, I hide my blush with my short hair as he just chuckled again and threw me one of his classic smiles that he seemed to save for me.

"I missed you too." He said and this was when Tony and Alice finally showed up. "Hey Tony, I see you have been holding up well" Parker said and Tony nodded as both of them did a bro hug. Alice just shook hands with him as they literally just met.

"Ok, lets get you home. I believe we all need a good sleep" I said as we walked to the exit of the airport and saw it was pooring down raining.

"Good thing I didnt leave the top of the Jeep open..." I said as I click the button on the key and the Jeep honked, I sighed and then opened the door.

"Alright, everyone run to the Jeep and get in on three. One. Two. Three." I yelled and we all started running like hell towards the Jeep. As soon as I get my door open I jump in and slam the door, only to hear three more door slams right after. "Everyone buckled in?" I said and they all replied 'Yep'. I then turn the engine on as I drive off.

* * *

(And theres the end of the new chapter of The Lily and The Italian! I hope you all like! Sorry its a bit shot and rushed!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hello! Another chapter! Man I am on a role XD. Anyway, more OC's and Resident Evil characters revealed in this chapter. Hope ya like! P.S I DO NOT OWN RE OR ITS CHARACTERS. I am borrowing Alice and Set from my best friends, I consider them sisters ;3 .)

(Anyway, without further ado, HERE IS THE CHAPTER! :D)

* * *

After we all got home and got our Pjs on, we all just went to our rooms. Alice was going to stay in the living room since she was going to stay at my house for the night, but she and I were going to skype with Set and the others on the island and watch some movies before getting her to the living room. I opened up my laptop and got everything set up before calling Set. I then waited for her to answer and her awesome red eyes popped up on the screen.

"Hey Set." Alice and I said as we wave. "Hey guys, how are things holding up?" Set replied as she was sitting on a desk chair, hand on her very pregnant stomach and the other going through her jet black hair.

"Things are good here, cant complain. O'Brian gave me three weeks of off time so I might be able to go to the island." I say and Set gives a very happy smile.

"That's great Lily! We all miss you so much, its been so boring at the island without you." She says and I couldnt help but smile at her words. I glanced at the door to see Parker leaning on the door frame and smirked remembering that I had to tell Set about my new partner.

"Oh and Set, Alice and I have a surprise. Get over here Par." I said and Parker was a little surprised by this but quickly found a cool entrance as he jumped infront of the camera and on the bed. "IIIIITTS PARKER!" He yelled and Alice and I started laughing like hell.

"Holy shit!" Set said as she was so surprised that she almost flipped the chair. "Hey Parker! Where the hell have you been hiding yourself?" She added and Alice and I stopped laughing as Parker sat indian style next to me.

"Been in Edonia and could not contact anyone where I was at. When I tried it kept disconnecting me and all that stuff..." He said and Set nodded with understanding.

"So when are you guys planning on visiting the island?" She said and I contemplated for a few seconds.

"Im thinking in a few days when Parker gets settled in. All four of us are going right Alice..?" I said and Alice nodded. "What? You thought I wouldnt go with you guys? Hell no Im not missing a chance to catch up with my old buddies"

I chuckled at her and thats when Jake popped his head from the side of the camera "WASSSSSUUUUP." He yelled into the mic and Parker and I laughed our asses off as Alice jumped off the bed from being surprised.

"H-Hey Jake, whats up merc?" I said as I tried to calm myself from laughter but couldnt help it as Parker fell off the bed from rolling across it, which only made me laugh louder. I kept laughing as he pulled himself up and he was still laughing. It has been a long time since I remember having a good laugh like this.

"Nothing much, hey rolly polly and bouncy get off the floor and get back in the view." Jake said and I chuckled at his joke as Parker and Alice did as told when they calmed down.

(About 3 hours later)

After a movie or two, Alice decided to go to sleep on the living room couch while I just laid down and looked up random stuff on the computer becuase for some strange reason I was not sleepy. I then clicked the Facebook icon on my favorites and entered in my password, the screen then went to my page as I noticed someone had tried to message me.

'Hey sexy.' The message read and when I looked at the name of who wrote it I sighed in annoyance as I replied. 'Sorry Ben, I am not coming back to you' I clicked enter and looked at the TV for a few minutes before seeing he wrote two more messages saying. 'Oh come on.' and 'You know you arent anything without me.'

I scoffed and began typing. 'Im not nothing, Im alot of things but you know what I am now that I finally escaped from the hell you put me through? A stupid bitch who believed that when you said you were visiting your mom that you were saying the truth and not going to go screw some random stripper at a strip club and believed that you actually hit me out of love. Do me a favor, stay the hell out of my life' I clicked enter and was about to go to another website when he replied. 'You just made the worst mistake of your life.' I widenned my eyes and quickly closed the laptop when I closed the website.

A quick wave of fear washed over me as I realized what he just meant and I just remembered he lived just around the block. I froze in fear when I heard loud knocking on the door. Oh F*$&...

"Lily! Someones at the door!" I heard Alice yell and calmed myself down enough to get off the bed as I slowly walked out my bedroom door and downstairs. I hide my scared purple eyes behind my bangs and went to answer the door as I open the door to a very pissed off Ben Anderson, and if you didnt already notice from the story, he is my ex. I heard footsteps from upstairs as Ben threw a punch to my face, I quickly dodge it and tried to reach for the shot gun in my umbrella holder and realized I moved it when I cleaned it, oh what luck I have.

Ben attempted to throw another punch but a hand caught the fist as a very loud growl came from the person the hand belonged to.

"Who the f*ck do you think you are trying to hurt a woman..." The voice said as I felt a pair of arms around me, I glance to see who it was and it was Alice who had a glare going towards Ben.

"Now who the f*ck are you? Her new boyfriend or some shit?" Ben said as he struggled to get his wrist out of Parker's wrist "No.. But I wish I was..." Parker replied as Tony grabbed Ben's other wrist as Ben tried to punch Parker off. Parker simply punched the man straight in the damn face and kicked him in his nuts as Ben was then knocked out cold. "Couldnt fight worth shit..." Both Tony and Parker said as they threw him out the door and locked it tight. "Seems he lost his touch.." Alice said as Parker turned around to face both her and I.

"Who was he?" Parker said and I was too traumatized to tell, nearly nothing makes me scared but that man frightens me.

''He was Lily's ex Ben, he used to beat her to a bloody pulp and cheat on her, we didnt know until a few weeks before they broke up. Hes been trying to get her back for 6 months." Alice answered for me and I finally got back from my little traumatizing trance as I felt Alice let go.

I got the scared look off most of my face but my eyes showed the rest of it, so I hid my eyes behind my bangs so nobody could see and heard Parker say. "Is.. This true?" All I did was give a simple nod and the next few moments were very silent. It was then that I felt a hand pull the bangs away from my eyes. I looked up to see Parker staring back. "Theres no need to hide that your scared.."

I raised my eyebrow at this but sighed as I let it go back down. "Alright, let's just all go to sleep." I said as Alice and Tony nodded as they went up the stairs and I was about to follow them but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lily, can I talk to you for a bit?" I heard Parker say and nodded as I turned around and looked at him as a signal for him to speak.

"Look. What I said back there.. I meant, and if you would allow me, I would like to take you to dinner or a walk around the city tommorrow." My eyes widenned and the fear and sadness in my eyes was replaced with happiness as my heart fluttered.

"As.. As a date?" I asked even though i probably already knew the answer. He nodded with a hopeful smile and I smiled at him as I nodded. "S-Sure, I would love to." Was all I could say becuase of the excitement rushing through my veins.

"Alright, then you better go get some sleep. Ill see you tommorow at lunch" He said and I nodded as I jogged up the stairs in a rush to go get some sleep.

* * *

(DAWWWWW, Parker showed his funny yet protective side in this one, omg I feel so cheesy but I cant help it :3, Its cute! Anyway thank you for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys! I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews! When I came up with this story I thought no one would like the idea becuase it seemed like everyone was a fan of Parker being in Yaoi stories. Which I didnt mind for a little bit but some of them started getting.. Awkward.. Anyway.. I wanna thank you again. the reviewers who are jill valentine and MR . BSAA you guys are the best becuase you both put a smile to my face with your support for the story, and now you both get a infinite cookie that turns into whatever flavor you like ^_^ and I hope to be seeing alot more of you guys!)

(P.S: I dont own the RE characters or Resident Evil, Capcom does.)

* * *

_"Stay.. Dont go~ I'll eat you up I love you so.. Dont goo-o~!"_

I heard my phone's alarm go off to my favorite song 'The Definition of Not Leaving' and reached over to my table as I clicked the alarm off. I sat up looking at the clock of my phone to see I only slept 4 hours. "Eh, its better then no sleep at all I guess.." I yawn and pull the covers off myself to see I covered my cat Belle to the head with them, but instead of her looking mad she looked like the happiest kitty in the world. I smiled and scratched her head which made her purr and close her eyes. "Thats my cutey.." I said and then got off the bed. Only to smell the stench of something burning.

"The hell?" I whispered as I ran out my room and down the stairs to see Parker and Tony freaking out over a pan of burnt pancakes and bacon. Now, this was a funny sight to see. Parker literally almost pulling out his hair while Tony was freaking out and almost yelling. "If Lily saw this she would freak!" I only chuckled and said. "Hey guys." They both instantly turned their heads to me and screamed like little high school girls.

"Holy shit! Li- We ar-" They could not find the words to explain and I only shook my head and snickered as walked over to the stove, picked up the pan and just threw the pancakes and bacon away. "I swear the only thing both of you can cook is ramen noodles." I said and before I threw away all the bacon I took the only two edible pieces and took one whole piece and split the other into two before giving it to them. It was then that Alice came in and she just stood next to me with a 'wtf?' face as she saw the kitchen.

"We are so sorry." Parker said and I just shrugged. "It's fine, Im gonna go get dressed. Remember our date is today Parker" I said with a wink as I turned around and walked back up the stairs with Alice, sure as hell I just made him blush like a tomato.

(~About 2 hours of me putting on my clothes and shoes and Alice drying and pulling my hair and doing my makeup and all that stuff later~)

"Alright your done" Alice said as she handed me a mirror and I looked at it seeing a girl with a bit of sparkles in her hair, pink lip gloss on her lips and a bit of blush staring back. "Nice job Alice. Like what you did with my short hair." I said and stood up in my wedged flats. I was wearing a black jacket and a simple flowy light blue dress that cut off a few inches below my thigh and the back of it went lower to the back of my knee and I had a purple swimsuit underneath incase he was planning on taking me to the beach.

"Do I really have to get this dressy for a walk around the city or skating or something?" I asked and Alice nodded as she threw her makeup into her bag. "Yep" I rolled my eyes when she answered. As you can tell by what is in my closet, I'm not a real girly girl when it comes to clothing. I just prefer leather pants and black tube tops, maybe even a waist jacket with spikes on the shoulders and arms, so for me to be wearing a dress is a rare occasion.

"Alright, you better get downstairs. I think I hear him waiting and talking with Tony" Alice said and I just smirked. "Thanks for the help Taco Whore" She just chuckled when I used my nickname for her and she said. "No problem Taco Slut." I chuckled as well when she used her nickname for me. As you can tell we are the best friends that take care of eachother and have the wierdest nicknames for eachother, hey, dont judge us becuase were awesome.

I then walk out my bedroom when we finished talking and walked down the stairs to see Parker in jeans and a black fitting shirt that had sleeves short enough to show his anchor tattoo. I smile when both Tony and Parker look at me and Parker gave a smile back.

"Hey gorgeous" He said and I felt my face heat up a bit. "You ready to go?" He spoke again and I nodded as I grabbed my motorcycle keys since I forgot to put gas in my Jeep. I jumped a bit when he got the keys out of my hand. "Uh uh, Im driving." I smirk when he said this and just nod.

We then walk out the door after saying goodbye to Tony and get on the motorcycle. "You sure you know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked as he turned the egnition on. "Of course, I had one back in Edonia." He answered and I wrapped my arms around his chest as the motorcycle drove out of the driveway and onto the road.

(~After a while of driving~)

We pull into a parking lot to a boardwalk ahead and I see a few people going to shops,clubs and restruants that were on one side of the boardwalk and the other side had railing and the beach below it.

"You ready for some dancing?" Parker said and I raised my eyebrow. Sure I danced before but never knew Parker danced.

"Didnt think you were the dancing type, but sure."I said and we got off the motorcycle, once we reached the boardwalk Parker held his hand for me to hold and I smiled shyly as I held it. When we walked into the club there were about 15 or 20 people dancing on the dance floor as the song changed from 'Sexy Chick' to 'Take care' by Rihanna and I blushed as soon as I recognized the song. I let Parker guide me to the dance floor and started shaking my hips to the beat as he spun me around.

Pretty soon I had my back to his chest and his arms around my waist as we both were shaking our hips together as I bit my lower lip and smiled as I felt my heart beat and a kiss on the cheek from him that seemed to stay there for a little bit as I then heard him whisper as if to sing along to the song 'If you let me, Ill take care of you.' Oh how I wished this moment would never end.

But that wish went unheard as the song soon ended but I kept my smile as he still held my hand and we went to a wall couch and giggled as he sat down first and pulled me down next to him. "Best date so far." I whispered and he smiled as if he heard it. "Glad to make you happy" He whispered into my ear. Yep he heard it.

So after a few more songs and two or three drinks we decided to just take a walk on the boardwalk and then go to the beach afterwords. So there we were, walking side by side on the beach. "You have no idea how much I missed you" He said and I smiled as he continued. "Lily you were the only thing I thought about when I was in Edonia." I blushed at this. I didnt know he missed me that much.

"And you were the only thing I thought about when I was in the office, missions or simply laying in my bed at night." I said and he visibly blushed as well as he smiled. "Glad to see we missed eachother so much." He said and he stopped walking, pulling me into his chest as he smiled.

"Do you think this whole relationship thing could work?" He said and I nodded. I breathed in a bit and could smell his scent. It smelt like cologne and sea water, it actually smelt great. I looked up into his eyes as he was lowering his head and realized he was about to kiss me. I gladly lifted my own head up and my lips closed the gap between his as I felt his hand touch my cheek. I felt my heart go a mile a minute and a spark between our lips. After a few more seconds we pulled back and we were both smiling lovingly, and having a loving look in both of our eyes. Im pretty sure I was blushing like a tomato and I could see he was as well.

"Wanna go back on the boardwalk?" He asked and I nodded as he held my hand gently and guided me up the boardwalk, where I saw three people I did not want to see. Ben and his two idiot friends David and Micheal..

* * *

(Uh oh. CLIFF HANGER! What do you think will happen next? ;) Thank you all for reading!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hello my good readers! I'm so sorry I havent updated in a while, just been having drama in my family and stuff. Anyway, before I start I have a request! For those of you readers who are artists, I need you guys to draw Parker and Lily doing anything cute, it can be simple like them walking in the park holding hands or it can be like the scene where Lily,Parker and Alice are skyping Set and Jake and Parker rolled off the bed from laughter, they could even be on the motorcycle kissing or running away from Ben holding hands and appearing to be laughing and Ben having a bowl of spaghetti on the top of his head while chasing them, anything. If you would like to accept this request just P.M me and I'll give you a full description of Lily and any other character you wish to put in it :3)

(P.S:I don't own Resident Evil or its characters)

* * *

Parker would tighten his grip a little on my hand upon seeing the trio and I put my other hand on his shoulder, giving a signal to calm down, although I secretly want to knee Ben in the balls and then the face one hundred times over, I kinda don't wanna go pick up my boyfriend from jail tonight or vice versa.

"Well well well, lookie here boys, seems the new guy got his wish." Ben said and I rolled my eyes. I then sort of widen them when I hear a low growl from Parker.

"Parker, come on. Lets go before a fight breaks." I whisper in his ear and he turned his head as he nodded. We then started to walk towards the motorcycle when Ben just HAD to say this...

"Yeah, walk away like the pussy you are! Why dont you just go back to the Zenobia and swim with the Oozes? Go ahead and take little virus freak with ya!" I then widen my eyes again as I hear Parker growl louder, before anything could happen, I literally had to drag Parker to the motorcycle with him really trying to get his arm out of my grip so he could go beat the hell out of the men taunting him on the boardwalk.

"I will get you, you stupid cruel bastard! Ti verrà inviato ai box dell'inferno per quello che hai fatto a Lily! Farò dannatamente sicuro di esso! Basta aspettare bastardo! Just you f*cking wait!" I forced him to sit down as he was saying this. I actually knew Italian and just to make sure you guys got it that was a big threat... He then gave me the keys as I turn it on and drive off, flipping the finger in Ben's direction before getting on the road.

"How did he know about you being slaved by Umbrella?" I heard Parker whisper sort of angrily, he sounded alot calmer then when we were getting on the motorcycle but he still had a bit of anger in his voice. I gulped before thinking of something to say.

"Because I told him Parker, I told him back when he and I were dating. I don't keep secrets from guys I have relationships with." I said as we stopped at a stop light and I let my head hang from my shoulders and sighed, thats when Parker decided to put his arms around my stomach and his face on the back of my neck as he placed a soft kiss on it. He knew I got either depressed, pissed off or sad when someone mentioned Umbrella, I mean who wouldnt get like that when someone mentions the organisation that slaved them from birth until they were about 16 or 17?

"Im sorry for sounding angry at you, Im not, Im just mad at Ben for mentioning Umbrella to you..." He spoke softly, the anger gone from his voice. I sighed again and closed my eyes for a little bit, waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

"It's fine, were gonna get a break from Ben anyway, remember the trip to the island?" I replied changing the subject as the light finally turned green and I stepped on the motorcycle pedal.

"Yeah, a nice break from this would be great..." Parker said and I chuckled. "I second that."

**(At the house)**

When we finally got into the driveway, I turned the engine off as I got off and stretched my back. "Thanks for the outing Parker, I loved it. Well except for when Ben showed up." I said with a smile as he got off the motorcycle as well.

"Its no problem, Ill come up with a way to get back at Ben soon. Just wait." Parker replied with a smirk and thats when Tony opened the front door.

"Hey love birds, Alice and I are gonna go swimming in the pool you wanna join?" I blushed when Tony said this and I glanced over at Parker who seemed to just be hiding it.

"Sure, I have my swimsuit on under this so Ill be right there" I replied and Tony nodded as he went back in the house and closed the door so the cats wont get out. I turned towards Parker with a smile on my face.

"You gonna come with?" I said and Parker shrugged with a smile. "Sure, just let me go get my swim trunks and Ill be right out"

After I went in and took my dress off, revealing the swimsuit underneath, I heard my phone go off, I lifted my head up with a eyebrow raised and went to my kitchen to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey sis hows it going?" I heard and let my eyebrow go back down.

"Hey Nick, I kinda cant talk right now, well unless you wanna join the pool party were about to do." I said and put the towel I grabbed on my shoulder.

"Eh, sure, nothing better to do. Whos there?" Nick asked as I heard shuffling in the background.

"Oh just Alice,Tony and a old friend of mine." I replied and seconds later he replies with.

"On my way" I heard him hang up and raised my eyebrow at the phone, I shrugged and hung the phone up as I went to the fridge and got a pack of beers, hey if were having a small pool party we should have some beer right?

I step out once I grab my Iphone and plugged it into the speakers just outside the door. I then put in on a random playlist and set my towel down. I looked up when I heard a noise from the fence and raised my eyebrow when I saw Nick just walk casually from it.

"Oh Hi, just jump right into my backyard like you own it, fine by me." I murmured and Nick chuckled.

"Hello to you too" He said and I just chuckled as I threw him a beer, which he caught instantly.

"Hey Nick!" Tony and Alice yelled from the pool and I threw them both beers as they caught them before they splashed into the pool "Thanks!"

"No problem!" I yelled back to them and grabbed my own beer as I saw Parker walk out of the house with his swim trunks as I offer him a beer and he accepted it.

"Im guessing this is the old friend?" Nick said as he opened his beer and I nodded before the 'Old friend' picked me up and jumped into the pool with me in his arms.. Oh this is gonna be a fun night.

* * *

(Hehe, they gonna have some FUN! next chapter will be the next morning and it will be insanely funny XD goodbye guys!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hello! New chapter! Hehe, and as you guessed it, it's the morning after an insane party, and trust me, this one chapter will be funny.. Well for the most part. Oh and I'm still waiting for someone to accept the request!)

(P.S:I DONT OWN RESIDENT EVIL...)

* * *

I woke up slowly to my alarm clock blaring at me, with its usual song 'The Definition of Not Leaving'. I groaned as I instantly felt a migraine upon opening my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Shit how much did I have to drink last night?" I asked myself as I brought my hand up over my head and hit the button on my alarm clock as I slowly sat up on my..floor? I didn't even make it to my bed? I looked down at my clothes and saw I still had my swimsuit on, how it dried off before I got to my be-floor? Have no clue.

"Heh, at least I woke up with something..." I whispered and got out of bed slowly, not even bothering to open the curtains because if I did I probably would pass out.

I went ahead and changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie as I then make my way down the stairs, the sight there making me want to burst the hell out in LAUGHTER...

The sight was Alice literally hanging from my ceiling fan, literally, hanging halfway from her stomach on the ceiling fan. Now how the hell did she do this?! I just stared up at this whole thing with my eye twitching in confusion as I heard a groan from the kitchen and looked towards it as I saw Nick sliding off the counter and on to the kitchen floor and Tony on top of the fridge, I smirked and reached under the kitchen counter for an air horn and found it as I held on to the button, wincing a little myself because I was still hung over.

"GAH!" I heard everyone yell and Alice fell off the fan, Tony launched off the fridge and almost hit his head on the tile floor and Nick, well, he just stayed on the ground glaring at me. Wait where is Parker?

"Woah what in the hell?!" We all heard from the trash can and widened our eyes when we saw Parker halfway into the trash and half out.

"Someone get trashed last night?" I joked as I pulled him out, thank god Tony changed the garbage can the day before or he would have a face full of trash.

"More like wasted, we had like 8 beers each and started going nuts" Parker said as he pinched his nose, probably having a migraine.

"Surprised you remember. Usually past 5 or 6 beers people forget shit." I said and walked towards the coffee pot, starting up some coffee as I was figuring everyone could use a cup.

After I fixed the coffee up and gave everyone a cup, I grabbed my laptop from upstairs and put it down on the kitchen counter to check my Facebook and my Skype. I pulled up a bar stool and sat on it as I then log into Skype, I was on for a few minutes until someone from the island invited me for a chat. I answer yes and it loads up with Bella on the screen as I smile.

"Hey Bella, how are things over at the island?" I said and smiled softly, Bella was like a mother to me just like she was to anyone else on the island.

"Things are great here, just boring without ya" She said as she glanced out the window, Amara was probably playing with her friends out on the beach. I'm hoping Amara wasnt spending time with her uncle and her aunt, bad things usually happen when they are with Amara, and yes its true if most of you have guessed, Amara is my adopted sister, not my real one. My parents adopted her back when I was being slaved by You-Know-Who and when I got out I was officially the legal guardian of Amara and placed her in the care of Bella and the others on the island. We still consider each other sisters even though I'm her legal guardian.

"Well, that's about to change tonight, I'll probably be there by tonight." I said as I heard an engine go off in the background and Bella quickly looked out the window with wide eyes.

"Bella whats going on?" I asked, even though I probably knew the answer to that as I waited for her to say something.

"Amara's aunt and uncle were here for the day and they have her on the boat, get your ass to the docks before they do!" Bella said quickly as she closed the chat and I slammed the laptop closed as I jumped off the chair and ran upstairs, not really caring if I was having a hangover.

"Whats wrong?" I heard from downstairs and ignored the question as I quickly changed into a bullet proof vest, combat pants and my BSAA uniform shirt, knowing Amara's aunt and uncle they probably have some guns on them.

I finished lacing up my boots and hurried downstairs as I was then stopped by Alice. "What's going on Lily?" She said as she had her hand gripping my shoulder.

"Amara's aunt and uncle are trying to kidnap her, I need to get to the docks before they do" I yanked my motorcycle key off the hook as I said this and checked the time. "They should be there in 20 I need to hurry."

"Were going with you." I heard Parker say and I grabbed my combat gloves as I looked up at them.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you can take the jeep. I'll meet you guys there" I said and ran out the door as I grabbed my helmet and plopped it on. I jumped onto the motorcycle, turned the keys into the ignition and took off towards the docks.

* * *

(Wow what a twist here huh? ;) Next chapter we get to meet Amara and afterwards Lily and the others pack up for the island! Sorry for not updating in a long time Ive had so much crap in real life x-x.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hello! Sorry for the delay again! My internet decided to be an ass and freeze every time I tried to log into fanfiction. Oh well. Anyway, MR . BSAA can you tell your friend that I have a request? :3, and I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing! Means a lot to me.)

(Without further ado, HERES THE CHAPTER :D)

* * *

I made it to the docks in record time by speeding through intersections and such. I looked around the docks and saw Amara's uncle carrying her by the shoulder while the brown-haired child kicked and screamed for him to let go, the aunt of course was trying to cover her mouth. They didn't even seem to notice me because if they did they would take off and try to swim away.

"Drop her." I said as I was standing in front of them, I took out my pistol which I regretfully forgot to reload and aimed it right at the uncle's head. "I said drop her." I repeated in a firm voice as they had the most dumbass face like they did not expect this and expected to just run away safely.

"And why should we drop her? Your parents were the ones that kidnaped he-" "At least my parents didn't want to have her just because of the welfare payments or whatever the f*ck they are called, and last I checked they signed the adoption papers and I did too when I escaped and they died." I interrupted the aunt and I was pretty sure I had the most pissed off face they ever saw.

"She prefers us anyway, we are the ones that actually love he-" "THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Amara yelled as she then got out of the man's grip and fell to the ground, before they could grab her she ran to me and clung to my side tightly. I brought my hand down and gently patted her back as she hid her face in my shirt.

"Hmph. She prefers you alright" I said sarcastically as I heard a vehicle drive up and the driver honked the horn twice, I smirked as I sort of knew who was in the car.

"You got her already Lily?" I heard my cousin's voice say from behind me and nodded.

"Take her to the house Tony, Alice go with them" I said as I gently pushed Amara towards them, I can tell she wanted to stay because she tightened her grip around my waist so I pushed a little harder and she let go and ran over to Tony as Parker walked right next to me and put on a tough guy look.

"You two, stay the hell away from my family, me and especially Amara or else" I said as I put my gun away and the aunt had a scared face while the uncle had a smirk.

"Or else what?" He asked and I smirked as I ran at him, pulled my handgun back out and put it right below his chin.

"Or else I'll finish you off myself, slowly and painfully" I replied and I put my gun back as they ran off, I was surprised they didn't have any guns on them. I turned around and saw that Tony didn't take off in the jeep as he flipped off the aunt and the uncle and looked at me as he yelled.

"Were gonna tag along behind you ok?" I nodded at him and looked at Parker "You riding with me or them?" I said with a smirk.

"You, remember we have to pack when we get back" He replied and I nodded as I walked over and hopped onto my motorcycle, Parker followed and we rode off with the others in the Jeep behind us.

* * *

About an hour or so afterwards, Alice left to go pack her bags at her house and Tony,Parker and I were in our rooms packing up for the island.

"So, Parker's back eh? Thought that was just a rumor going around the island" I heard Amara say as I was folding my clothes and putting them in my suitcase and she was sitting on my bed flicking through the TV channels. I lifted my head up to her and nodded.

"That means your huge crush on him is back too huh?" She added and I smirked as I made a 'shh' sound.

"Dont say it so loudly he might hear ya, and yeah the crush is back and guess what? He asked me out for a date yesterday and I said yes, we went dancing and had a good time" I explained with a wink as I closed my suitcase.

"Awww, Parker and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" "Ah shut up kid" I interrupted her with a chuckle as I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. My cat Belle jumped up next to me and I picked her up as she looked at Amara like 'WHO ARE YOU?'

"So we are leaving in an hour?" I heard someone ask from the door as Amara and I looked towards the door frame and saw Parker standing in the middle of it.

"Yeah, come on take a seat if you wish were gonna watch a movie to pass the time." I said as I patted a spot next to me, which he gladly took and I started to go through which movies I had to watch.

* * *

(So today we met Amara, she's a cutie :3. Ok so I finally got a tumblr blog last night (I know what your thinking 'WELCOME TO SOCIAL LIFE!') and I have NO EARTHLY IDEA what to do with it. So I've just been looking though blogs. look up my fanfiction username and it should show up...Im hoping it does...)


	8. Chapter 8

**_(YAY IT LET ME LOG IN! and I decided to just skip the ride to the docks and such, I'm sorry, and to MR . BSAA does she have a tumblr account? )_**

**_(I dont own R.E or its characters.)_**

* * *

I pulled up to the docks as I saw Setsuka, Jake and Bella there waiting for us all. I hopped out of the car with everyone else, grabbed my luggage bag and jogged my way over to Set, instantly hugging her as tight as I could without harming her and her babies.

"Ohhhh I missed you so much!" I said with happiness just streaming out of my voice, she hugged me just a tight as I was hugging her. "I missed you too sis." I heard her say and I smiled, only to grunt when Alice ran up and hugged both of us, it was like a reunion, we pulled away from her as I saw her wince in pain.

"Oh, did we hurt you or the twins? Do you feel like your contracting?" I asked, my happy voice being replace with one of concern, Jake walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. "She's been feeling strong kicks from the babies and false contractions lately, she could have the twins any day now" He said and I nodded, giving Jake a quick hug _'Any day now? Damn. Good thing I came when I did then...'_ I thought as I pulled away from the hug.

"Come on, we should probably get her home, oh and I missed you so much" Bella said, giving me a hug and Amara a hug as well before helping Set onto the boat with Jake then helping her onto a seat.

Parker hopped in next ,setting his luggage down and held a hand out to help Amara in, she took it and he took both her hands and lifted her into the boat, Alice and Tony hopped in with their luggage and sat down. Parker offered his hand to help me and I smiled as I took it, letting him lift me into the boat. He and I sat down next to each other as Bella found her spot on the seat in front of the controls of the boat. "Alright guys hold on tight" She said as the boat's engine roared to life and the boat started to float away from the docks.

After a few minutes I let my head rest on Parker's shoulder, the wind still going through my hair but I didn't mind, it felt good to me, the way the wind flowed against my face, almost like I was riding a motorcycle again. I felt his arm slowly wrap around my back and his hand rested on my side, his thumb gently caressing the skin. I then lifted my head and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, the stubble on it tickling my lips, I then let my head rest close to his neck. I looked across the boat where Set and Jake were sitting and Set had a knowing smile on her face, I smiled and winked over at her.

* * *

(~At The Island An Hour After Arrival~)

* * *

"Alright Set, be sure to text mom's phone incase you need us ok?" Jake said as Set was laying on the couch in the living room of the enormous house on the island, more like a mansion, she had the TV remote in her hands as she started flipping through the channels on the TV, how they even got cable here I don't know.

"Ok, now you guys go have fun and surf." She replied, pulling Jake down so she can kiss his cheek. He smiled and pulled back up when she finished, all I did was smile like an idiot when I saw this, these two are absolute love birds, and yes we were all going to surf, or try to, I was already in my purple swimsuit with a purple and white stripped cover up. Parker was just in a T-shirt and some swim trunks while Jake had the same. Bella and Alice were already out there tanning.

We walked out the house and down to the beach, surfboards already laid out on the sand. "Been a while since I even touched a surfboard." I murmured, I took to ice skating as a stress relief when I left the island, I know big change, going from surfing to skating but it helps take my worries away so I don't care.

"Do I gotta teach you again?" Jake asked, his voice filled with humor, I smirked as I picked up my surfboard and took my cover up off, showing the bikini I had under it. "No, I'll even challenge you to a paddle race to our old surfing spot, winner gets first wave." I replied, looking at my surfboard and smiling as I looked at the old pattern it had, still the same floral and colorful pattern it once had back when I lived here.

"Haha oh your on." Jake said and I smirked, brushing sand off the bottom of the board as I let a slight chuckle out. "Alright let's go" I then yelled as I ran to the water, getting on the board when the water was up to my waist.

I glanced back and saw Jake already getting on his board, I quickly started paddling, holding on to the surfboard when a small wave passed by, Jake didn't do so and as a crushing result he was sent flying clean off his board by the wave's strength. "Hahah! Who needs teaching now?" I taunted, keeping my pace with my paddles up as I made it to the surf spot. "Lily wins by a mile! And the crowd goes wild!" I yelled jokingly, fist pumping with a funny smirk.

"Alright alright don't rub it in." Jake said as he lifted himself back on his board and caught up with me, Parker paddling up from behind us as he sat on his board when he was next to me. "As promised, first wave of the day is yours, just gotta wait for it now." Jake added, sitting up on his own board as all three of us looked out to the ocean, admiring the beauty of it's clear almost crystal blue color.

Just then, a wave started to form in the distance, I smiled as I felt a rush of happiness go through my body. "Go on, show me you don't need me to teach you again." Jake commented, I nodded with a smile as I bit my lip and started paddling to the wave. The pure rush of adrenaline sends a wave of excitement through my whole body as I approached the wave, finally I stood up, balancing myself with ease as the board started to ride along side the wave, the board gliding on the wave as if it was a bird gliding through air. God, it felt so great to be back on a board, I felt so... Free. It was the same feeling I had when I skated, no worries, no pain, just freedom.

The wave soon turned into a small one as I hopped off my board and cannonball'ed into the water. A smile was on my face as I went up to the surface and took a deep breath. "Nice one Lily!" I heard Parker say as I pulled myself back onto my board. "Looks like I don't have to teach you after all. Nice job." I heard Jake comment, I paddled over to them as my smile somehow grew wider, seeing the soft and warm smile of Parker. "Thanks guys, I think I'm gonna head to the house and get a drink. Be right back."

"A drink? there's water all around take a drink from here." Jake joked with his usual smart ass facial expression, I shook my head with a smirk. "Ah shut up smart ass, I prefer something less salty." I then started paddling back to the shore, still shaking my head at the joke Jake just said _'Nice to see Jake didn't loose his smart ass personality while I was gone' _I thought, chuckling to myself as I made it to shore.

I laid my board on the sand and walked towards the path to the house, waving to Alice and Bella who were tanning on some beach towels, they waved back as I passed by. I slid my flip-flops on my feet, preferring not to step on the hot stones of the beach path.

I picked up my cover up off the ground and put it on my shoulder as I walked into the house. "Hey Set, how you feeling?" I said as I casually walked and gave a small wave before carefully shutting the door behind me "I'm good Lily, the babies are kicking a bit hard though." I heard and smiled as I walked into the living room. "I can tell they are gonna have the strength of their parents, you need anything?" I asked as I leaned against the back of the couch. "Some ice cream would be great thanks." She answered and I nodded as I made my way to the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrow as Amara was looking, or more like raiding through the kitchen pantry. "Uh uh, get your butt out of the pantry." I said, pulling her away from the pantry and just as she looked up i quickly noticed the tube of nutella that she gripping tight in her hand, I snatched it out of her hand as I looked inside and saw it was still untouched. "Go outside if your hungry, Bella has some apples in a basket with her." I told her, she nodded and when she walked out of the kitchen, I put the Nutella on a higher shelf and once i made sure the nutella was out of the small girls reach I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought of Amara standing on her tippy-toes and trying to get it, i soon walked over to the fridge since i suddenly had a strong craving for ice-cream.

Right when I opened the fridge and found the ice cream, I heard Set ask from the living room "Hey Lily... Can you come here please?" My ears instantly catch the sudden shakiness and a bit of shock to her voice, I closed the fridge and walked casually to the living room. "Yeah Set?" I asked, my voice turning into a more serious tone, wondering as to what Set needed. "I think... I think my water just broke" She said and I widened my eyes in total shock. _'Uh oh..'_

* * *

_**(CLIFF HANGER! My friend helped me write this chapter since I had some writers block for a little while. I love yah Alice :D)**_

_**(Alice: :O! Set is having her babies in the next chapter? YAYAYAYAY!)**_

_**(Lily:Indeed she is :3)**_

_**(Alice: Yay can't wait!)**_

_**(Alice and Lily: GOODBYE LOVELY PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR READING!)**_

_**(P.S:I dont own Resident Evil!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(AND HERE WE ARE WITH THE BIRTH OF SETSUKA'S BABIES! :D I can't wait to type how cute the twins look, they are so adorable!)**

**(P.S. I DO NOT OWN R.E.)**

* * *

I instantly ran over to the side of the couch to see she had a wet spot on the blanket that was covering her. "Hold still, do not start pushing yet I'll go get Bella." I said as I ran out the living room and almost slammed into the front door if not for the fact it was left open by Amara. I kept my pace going down the beach path as I yelled. "BELLA! BELLA SET NEEDS YOU!"

Bella and Alice looked up from where they were tanning as the older woman said. "What's wrong with Set?" Even through my panting I could still speak clearly. "Her water broke!" I exclaimed and the two women in front of me widened their eyes in shock. In that instant Alice started running up the path to the house and Bella whistled for Parker, Jake and who looked to be Tony to get back to the beach. "Lily, go get some towels and a cold wet rag incase Set needs to cool her temperature down." Bella instructed me to do and I nodded as I rushed back to the house.

I quickly went to the laundry room and grabbed a few towels and a rag. Then rushed to the kitchen as I drenched the rag in some cold water. I then ran to the living room to see Bella helping Set to her room and Jake and the other boys rushing in the door. "Shit it's time?" Jake said, his shirt now on as he rushed to Set's side.

* * *

**( ~A few minutes after the birth. Why? because I don't know how to explain certain things~)**

* * *

I waited outside Set and Jake's room in the hall of the house, the screams of Set's pain stopped a few minutes ago and crying came soon after. I paced the hall, just waiting for someone to come out and let me in so I could see my niece and nephew. Parker walked up to me from the stair's of the hallway and I didn't bother to look up, I probably looked like a nervous wreck, but then again, who wouldn't?

"Hey, you ok?" I heard Parker ask and I didn't even answer, just kept pacing through the hall. I'm surprised a hole in the carpet hasn't appeared yet. I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from taking another step as the hand forced me to turn around. "I know your nervous but Bella should be out any minute, try to calm down alright?" He spoke in a soft tone, the kind he knew always calmed me down. I nodded as I put my head on his chest for a few seconds, he put his hand on my head and slowly patted it.

I heard a door open as Parker and I looked up to see Bella standing there with a smile. "Come on, you can come in now." The red-haired woman said as I nodded and walked in the door, hearing two sets of footsteps following. The sight I saw was nothing less than amazing and adorable. All tough and strong, there stood Jake with a little blanket bundle held gently in his arms while he kept his gaze down at the baby wrapped in it.

I smiled at the sight, then lowered my eyes to Set who was holding another bundle with a baby wrapped in it. I slowly walked over to her as she looked up and smiled. "Lily, I want you to meet Hitoshi and Hitomi." She said as she revealed the baby boy, who I assumed she named Hitoshi. The baby boy had his dad's ice blue eyes and his mother's jet black hair. "Hitoshi sure is a handsome little fella." I said with a smile as I gazed down at the baby.

Jake would then kneel next to the bed, placing the girl I assumed was Hitomi down on the bed as I was finally able to get a good look at the small child in Jake's arms. She had her father's red-ish hair and her mother's red eyes. The twins had a perfect mix of traits from their parents and all I could do was gaze aw'ingly at them, who wouldn't? They are beautiful new lives, hopefully they wont grow up into a cold cruel world that its sadly become.

"They are both amazingly beautiful guys.. Should I say good job or nice work?" I said and giggled at the end, Jake gave a humorous snort, I heard a chuckle come from Parker who was next to me as I looked up to him to see he was smirking and looked to be holding a few laughs in while Bella and Set just stayed quiet and embraced the beautiful moment.

The rest of the day was spent with us all either admiring the cute new lives that Set had brought into the world or going down to the beach to calm down from the exciting day.

* * *

**(~Nightfall~)**

* * *

I was sitting down at the beach, a refreshing breeze blowing through my short hair as I breathed in the fresh sea air. I looked down to my surfboard that was next to me, waiting to be picked up and brought to the water. Yeah, I know this was dumb but I decided I would go out and night surf like I always did back then, or at least lay on the board to gaze at the stars.

I then stood up, taking off the cover up for my swimsuit as I picked up the surfboard, running out to the water as I hopped on the board and started paddling out to my old surfing spot. I shivered a bit while my arms paddled, the cold water causing goose bumps to appear on my arms. When I made it to the spot, I looked around to see there were no waves forming in the distance, so I just decided to lay on my back and gaze up at the beautiful starry sky above.

I put my arms behind my head, looking through the constellations of the sky as a smile crept upon my lips, a satisfied sigh escaping from behind them. The memories of the days when I used to be able to do this whenever I wanted flowed through my mind. Those were some of the best days and nights of my life.

I lifted my head to the sound of splashing as I saw Parker paddling up to me on his surfboard. "Hey, why are you out here so late?" He asked and I smiled at him as I slowly sat up on my board. "I'm admiring the view, the stars are always beautiful at this time of night." I replied as he let returned a smile and asked. "May I join you?" I nodded with a soft smile on my face, laying back down on my board as he did the same on his.

I felt a hand touch mine and I opened it, letting Parker's hand slip into mine. I continued to gaze at the stars as I let my thumb rub the skin of his hand. "I'm happy you got to come back, life was sorta boring without you" I said, looking through the corner of my eye to see him having the same smile he had a few seconds ago but it was happier. I felt his hand pull mine as if to try to bring our boards closer, he succeeded and I let my head rest next to his shoulder.

After a while I sat up, stretching my back as Parker sat up slowly. "I think I should head off to bed, todays been an exciting day to say the least." I said as Parker nodded, we looked at each other for a few seconds before I noticed he brought his hand to rest on my side as the hand pulled me into him, I accepted it and he leaned his head down to kiss me on the lips. Just like last time, I felt a spark between our lips, but more followed soon after that one, I had butterflies in my stomach as his hand gently caressed my hair.

He pulled away and I smiled at him, staring into his eyes, they looked more beautiful than the night sky. After what seemed to be forever we pulled away completely and started our way back to the beach.

* * *

**(YAYAYAY! SET HAS HAD HER KIDS!)**

**(Alice: Yay! Now maybe we could have a night surf rave! They still have the speakers on the beach right?)**

**(Lily:Yeah I think so. Anyway, Goodnight guys! Please review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey guys! Another chapter of this story here! I love the reviews this is getting, oh and warning, this chapter is a little emotional.)**

**(P.S. I DONT OWN R.E)**

* * *

I was just about to drift off to sleep an hour or so later when I heard my door open, I lifted my head to see Bella and Tony standing in the doorway. "Hey guys, whats wrong?" I asked, raising my eyebrow when I looked at the clock to see it was 1:30 in the morning.

"You don't hear that?" Tony said as it was silent for a few moments before I heard what sounded like a pained cry coming from the room next to mine. "Is that.. Is that Parker?" I said, Tony nodded as I got out of bed and Bella spoke up. "He locked his door, didn't Jill teach you how to pick locks?" She asked and I nodded, a bit surprised that the owner of the house didn't know how to pick the locks of it. "Yeah, just give me something like a..Wicker stick maybe? It depends on the type of lock but still I should be able to unlock it."

We walked out of my room as I looked at the type of lock that was on Parker's door. "This is an easy lock, Bella get me one of the wicker sticks from that table" I ordered and Bella did as told as I began picking the lock, doing a small victory dance in my head as a satisfying 'click' sounded from it. I opened the door and looked towards the bed as I saw Parker's back facing us and breathing heavily.

"D-Don't hurt h-Damnit. GAH! L-LET GO OF H-HER!" I winced at his pained yell as I felt Tony nudge me forward and I took that as a signal for me to try to wake him up. I slowly walked up to the bed, watching his movements so if he started thrashing around I would be able to dodge a hit, when I reached the bed I put my hands on his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Parker, Parker wake up. Parker!" I said in an attempt to wake him."P-Please! S-S-STOP! GAAHH!" I heard him yell in his sleep as I moved my hands up to his face as I shook his head a bit harshly and he raised his hand and swung, missing my cheek by inches and then successfully punching my shoulder, I held in a gasp as I put my hand on my shoulder, gripping it while a silent hiss of pain escaped my lips.

"S-Somebody! Please help!" He yelled once more and I glanced over my shoulder to look at Tony, who signaled for me to try to slap him, which was what I was trying to avoid. I sighed and raised my hand as it instantly went across his face as his eyes opened wide.

He gasped as if he had held his breath for a while, he breathed heavily as he looked at me for a second before instantly wrapping his arms tightly around me and burying his face in my neck, I wince as his hand was on the shoulder he punched. Hearing a sob coming from him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and patted his back."Shhh...You're ok. It was just a nightmare." I whispered in his ear as he sniffed.

"That must've been a terrible nightmare, look at him he's drenched in sweat." I heard Tony say and it was now that I noticed that he was indeed soaked with sticky sweat. I didn't really care though. He lifted his head from my neck to look at Tony.

"I don't wanna talk about it, that was possibly worse than being stuck on the ship..." He murmured just loud enough for us all to hear, Tony nodded in understanding as I spoke up. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Do you want me to stay up with you? We could watch TV in the living room." I suggested and Parker nodded, he was giving me a sad and worried look that said 'Please don't let me be alone tonight'.

Whatever his mind made up for him must have broken him, he was never like this. Ever. Usually me or Set were the ones who were broken or depressed in situations, but not Parker, unless something changed his mental strength during his time in Edonia...

"I think I'll stay up with you guys, I'm wide awake and I also brought the Xbox 360, could hook it up real quick and play some Halo Reach." Tony said as he looked towards Bella for permission. "The hookups are on the side of the TV, don't knock it down or you're gonna be sleeping with the fishes tonight." was the older woman's answer and Tony nodded, I knew he was secretly jumping up and down inside.

"Alright, Parker why don't you go get a quick shower while Tony and I set the Xbox up, you look like you need one." I said, the sad look on his face and the way he was holding on to me tightly made me wish I said otherwise. He sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes.." He murmured and I put a gentle kiss on his forehead before walking out with Bella and Tony.

"I'm gonna head back to bed, theres pizza in the fridge if you want any, you two got him right?" Bella said as my cousin and I nodded. "Yeah, you go get some sleep Bella." I said and she nodded as she walked down the hall.

After a few minutes of connecting wires and a little argument on who gets to be first player, Tony and I were lazing in the living room, I was sprawled out on the couch while Tony was on the recliner. We heard footsteps from the stairs as we both lifted our heads up to see Parker making his way down the stairs.

"Hey.. You feeling any better?" I asked as Tony paused the game. "A little.." The Italian man looked a little better since he had a shower, but he still had a scared look on his face. He sat down at the end of the couch and took a look at my shoulders."Did I..?" He pointed to the bruise that was forming on my shoulder and I glanced down at it.

"Yeah, but its fine, you were just scared." I stretched my legs out, then reached out to him and tugged him as if to signal to get closer to me. He did so, but instead of us being face to face, he settled his wet-haired head on my stomach, not that I minded it.

"I'm still sorry for it though..." I heard him say as Tony unpaused the game, I patted his head to show I forgave him and continued playing the game. After a while I got tired and Tony switched it to first player, I looked down at Parker to see he had fallen asleep on my stomach, I smiled tiredly at how peaceful he looked now compared to how he was earlier. I laid my head down and watched the TV as my eyes slowly closed and I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**(THE FEELS, I FELT THEM SO MUCH WHILE WRITTING THIS CHAPTER OH MY GOD! Thank you to those who are reading, please review! I wanna hear what people think of this story! :) )**


	11. Chapter 11

**(ALICE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!)**

**(Alice: :D! TACO SISTA! -tackle hugs-)**

**(Lily:TACO SISTTAAA! -is tackled-)**

**(Alice has been MIA for the past few days becuase of personal problems, I'm so glad to have her back, shes one of the only people I can go crazy with XD)**

**(P.S I don't own R.E)**

* * *

I sat down on the beach, a black and purple stripped swimsuit on my body, I breathed a sigh as I look out to the ocean. Last night had been rough, for both Parker and I, I hated seeing him in that kind of state, it made me wish we could switch bodies and that I could feel the pain for him. I still don't know what that dream was about and I wasnt going to ask until he was ready to tell.

I brought my hand up as I put a lit cigarette on my lips, it had been a long time since I had one, Tony happened to have a pack and offered one to me, which I took gratefully. So I've been here for the past five minutes smoking and thinking about things. The cig burnt out and I sighed, the smoke blowing out of my lungs with my breath as I threw it to the ocean.

I stood up and almost jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I noticed the familiar anchor tattoo on the left arm and instantly knew who it was. "Are you feeling better..?" I asked, my voice gentle and caring, he nuzzled his nose into the back of my neck as he said. "Yeah, last night was hell.."

We stood like this for what seemed like hours, just staring out into the ocean. After a while I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he in turn tilted his head down and put his forehead on mine as he closed his eyes, I kept mine open to study his face. The sad look he had disappeared but I could still see some worry.

"You know what?" I spoke up suddenly, making him open his eyes to look at me and gave a 'hm?' "Were gonna have a night surf rave tonight, just like old times." I answered, he gave me a small smile. "You don't have to do that, I'm fine now." He said, I shook my head slightly. "No, I want to, you deserve to have some fun." I insisted.

I began thinking, Bella might not agree with the surf rave, but then again it must have been ages since they had a party here and back then she was always up for something like this. All I gotta do is ask her.

"Your breath smells like smoke.." Parker said all of a sudden, he gave me a look of concern. "I had one, Tony offered it." I said, he looked down for a moment and all off a sudden I felt a tickling sensation on my stomach, he tickled me as I laughed at him for a few minutes, he stopped but still held me in his arms with a tiny playful smirk on his lips, I returned the smirk with a wink. "No more smokes alright? If you feel like you need one you could just hug me to damn death I don't care." He said and I let one more laugh escape my lips.

We turned our heads when we heard footsteps from the path to the house and saw Set with her baby Hitomi in her arms. "Hey guys. Bella said she wanted to talk to ya Lily, something about surfing tonight." I raised my eyebrow, maybe Bella had the same idea tonight.

"Alright." I tried to go but Parker wouldn't let go of me. "Parker you gotta let go." I said and Parker did as told with a smirk. "As you wish"

* * *

**(~In The House~)**

* * *

I walked into the living room with my cover up over my swimsuit as I saw Bella just relaxing on the couch while Amara played on the floor with some dolls. "Hey Bella, you needed to talk about something?" I asked as I plopped down next to her.

"Yeah, um I kinda wanted to do a surf rave tonight, like old times, we all could use a party and Set and Jake could be in the house spending quality time with their kids." Bella said, I smiled, she had the exact same idea.

"I had the same idea! Do we still have the glow sticks and all that stuff?" I asked and Bella nodded, Amara raised her head and asked. "Can I join?" Bella and I looked at each other and Bella answered. "Party should start at 8 so.. You go to bed at 9, that gives you an hour. Lily you mind helping me find the glow sticks and speakers for the radio in the surfboard shack?" I nodded at her, smiling as I planned out what I could wear.

* * *

**(~In Lily's room~)**

* * *

I looked through my suitcase to see if I had any more swimsuits, I sighed as I saw none and decided to stick with the one I have under my coverup. I looked at the clock on the nightstand as it read '7:00', Bella or Alice would most likely bust in here with some water-proof glow in the dark body paint and glow sticks any minute, hopefully if they brought paint it could wash off with soap or alcohol swabs.

"Lily open up!" I heard and smirked, I again was right about something. "Alice its unlocked just come right in." I answered and in came Alice with, as predicted, glow in the dark body paint and glow sticks in her arms. "Bella is gonna be in here in a few minutes, shes checking the speakers for the stereo system, and Parker made a few calls, Jill and some others from the office are on their way now." Alice said as she set the stuff in her arms on my bed.

I smiled when I heard this, Jill was at home sick for the past few weeks when I got my time off, its gonna be nice to see her again. "Alright, let's get ready." I grabbed a few dark purple glow sticks, enough for a belt, a few bracelets and a necklace. I did so and then applied the paint, choosing blue and purple and going for a more tribal looking pattern. I could see some of the paint glowing because the room was getting darker as the sun started to set outside.

After Bella came in and she and Alice got finished with the paint and the sticks, Alice choosing money signs, neon blues and reds and Bella choosing peace signs and green and pink paint. We walked out my bedroom door one by one with a towel on our shoulders. I yelped in surprise when I felt a pair of hands grab me and lift me up onto their bare shoulder. I heard a familier laugh and smirked. "Damnit Parker don't surprise me like that, next time I could end up kicking you in the gut" I said with a laugh and giggled when Parker started tickling my sides after carrying me down the stairs.

"You wouldnt hurt me, you love me too much." Parker joked as he put me down, I stuck my tounge out at him and he stuck his right back at me, it was then that I noticed he was shirtless, this man looked like he had a beer belly when he wears loose shirts but damn what is under the shirt is a whole different thing and apparently Bella made him put some paint on his body as well. Before I started staring I shook my head and started walking out the door with the others, Tonight, is gonna be a blast.

* * *

**(WOOOOOOOO SURF PARTY! The party is gonna be next chapter and the aftermath will be after that one. WOO!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(HEY GUYS! I am so sorry I havent updated this story! I got so caught up in my other story that I completly neglected this one D: )**

**(BTW I DONT OWN R.E. CAPCOM DOES.)**

* * *

We opened the door to the sun just dissapearing under the sea's horizon, we could see the beach from here and the people applying body paint to their bodies and glow in the dark paint to their boards, once I saw Jill and Claire, YES CLAIRE! I ran down the beach path, Parker, Bella and Alice running along behind me. I reached Jill and Claire and we all just tackle hugged eachother. See, we all met at this meeting with Tricell and BSAA, and basically became the funniest little trio you could ever see in public, and when they met Alice.. Well.. We took funny to a whole new level.

"Oh my god Claire! I havent seen you in a while! Your lookin damn good." I said and laughed as Claire tried to pose all sexy like, but failed absolutly horribly. "Why thank you Lily. Your looking damn good yourself" Claire shot back and I smirked.

"And Jill! I see your feeling better, I swear last time I saw you you were turning green from the flu." I greeted Jill, earning a small smile from her. "Nothing a bit of cough syrup, chicken noodle soup and beauty sleep cant fix." She said with a wink and I chuckled a bit. Bella and Alice walked up to us excitedly as Alice handed me my already glow-in-the-dark painted surfboard. "Wanna start heading out to the sea girls? The good waves usually start coming in at this hour." Bella asked while the song 'Animal' by Neon Trees started playing from the beach's stereo.

"Sure, maybe we can give the boys a little tease while were paddling out there." I answered with a wink which made the other girl's giggle at the thought. I almost yelped when Jill swung her arm around my neck. "Our little naughty idea maker!" She said while pointing a finger to my face. I shook her off with a few giggles managing to escape my mouth. After the other girls grabbed their boards, we ran for the water as we all were giggling, we could tell we caught the guys' attention, who were Chris, Leon, Parker, Keith, Quint, and Piers, who I dont know how he is alive.

While we paddled in the water, a small wave came along and we all decided to do a sexy duck dive, pushing our boards down and then pulling them back up behind the wave. We arched our backs a bit as we emerged from the water, I could just feel the eyes burning into our backsides. I sat on my board and whipped my hair back to get it out of my face.

We stopped at the old surfing spot and aligned in a circle, I looked to the island and saw the boys running out to the water with their boards, Chris and Leon carrying two six-packs of beers on their surfboards as they paddled our way. "Looks like were going crazy tonight girls" Alice said with a chuckle, I lifted my fist to her and she bumped it with hers.

* * *

**~That Next Morning~**

* * *

I woke up feeling a slight breeze blow onto my body, I opened my eyes and sat straight up when I saw I was on the roof of the damn beach house... And my head was POUNDING. "Ow! Damnit!" I hissed as I starting rolling down, luckily I caught myself on the edge of the roof and I was conviently hanging over my balcony. I let go and landed safely on the floor of the balcony, wincing when the pounding pain of my hangover got a little worse.

~Flashback of last night~

I grunted as my back hit the wall hard, being pinned to it by Parker as he forced his tongue in my month. I wouldnt reject it, he knew, but he forced his way in anyway, you could really tell he was drunk so I couldnt blame him for loosing control. I ran my hands through his hair as I let a slight moan escape my lips. I could just taste the beers he had earlier as our tongues explored eachother's mouths.

~End of flashback~

"Woahh.." I breathed as my eyes went wide and I put my hand on my forehead. We didnt.. Do the thing.. Right? I shook my head and put on a big neck t-shirt with some loose jeans, the only things I can put on without collapsing on the floor. I walked out of my room to find Piers knocked out in the hallway, apparently Alice decided to draw on him becuase there was a pink little unicorn drawn on his face.

I giggled a little while I snuck past him and walked down the stairs, where I found what looked like an all out biohazard war had happened in it. Beer bottles everywhere, everything but the TV was absolutly trashed, and guess who was hanging from the ceiling fan? I shook my head with a smirk as I walked over to the kitchen and almost tripped on a body. "Ow!" I heard Parker's voice say and hopped over him with a chuckle.

This was where most of the others decided to nap, Tony was half on a dining chair and half off it, drool trickling down from his mouth, Alice was laying on the table on her chest, topless, Chris was sprawled out on the kitchen's island, Leon and Claire were passed out mid-makeout in the open pantry, Quint was hanging from the ceiling fan, Jill hanging from it as well, and Keith was scrunched up in the sink.

I could not believe what I was seeing, it was just so perfect! I then got a brilliant idea on how to wake everyone as I searched for a pan and a wooden spoon, once I found the desired items I yelled "WAKE UP YOU STUPID SHITS!" and started making loud noises with the pan and wooden spoon, everyone fell down from their sleeping places as a curse word flew out of their mouths.

A few minutes later, it was like a normal little morning. Alice was still topless, but we did not give a shred of a shit, we just wanted coffee. Belle had walked down the stairs, ignored the mess in the living room and decided to make coffee for everyone, I gladly accepted the cup she gave me and smiled as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. "Good morning." Parker said as he dug his face into my neck and winced, apparently a hangover was just getting to him. "Morning."

"Ohh I wasnt told of you two getting together" Jill said with a chuckle as I smirked at her with a wink. I took a sip of my coffee and set the cup down. "I'm gonna go see if I can wash some of this paint off my body." I then turned, kissed Parker on the cheek and left the kitchen to go get my shower.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(Hey guys! I've had mixed feelings about this fanfic, I feel I should redo it, have it start when Lily first joined the BSAA. Should I? I don't know. Anyway~ We are finally gonna get the action I promised in these next few chapters. So stay tuned ;) )**_

_**(BTW, I DONT OWN R.E!)**_

* * *

I collapse on my bed with a sigh, it was a LONG party last night. Filled with alcohol and crazy shit. My mind went to the memory of Parker pushing me up against the wall and us going into full make-out mode, come to think of it, that was probably the first against the wall make-out session I've had with anyone, including Ben.

My head shot up when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I yelled and sat up against the wall at the head of my bed, smiling as I saw Jill open the door, shut it, and then proceeded to jump to the foot of the bed. "Hi." She greeted and I just chuckled.

"Sup." I replied as I sat indian-style where I was. "Oh I was just wondering when you were gonna tell me about you and a certain special someone." She said with a wink and I smirked while my eyes rolled. "We just started a week ago, I couldn't call ya because I've been a little busy lately."

"Oh, I always knew you two would get together somehow." Jill said, adding another wink at the end when all of a sudden there was another knock, and this one seemed frantic. "Come on in." I yelled and in came Parker with his eyes wide. "Come see what's on the news." He ordered, Jill and I jumping off the bed and followed him down the hallway and down the stairs to see an absolute war zone being filmed on the news, BSAA troops and US marines all trying to contain it.

"What the hell?" I muttered, jumping when my phone started to ring. I took the phone out, my eyebrow raised when I saw who was calling me. "It's O'Brian." I advised and then answered the call. "Hello?"

"Lily, we need you and Parker to get to the base." I heard, my eyebrow raised higher as I glanced towards Parker. "But sir, we're on vacation." I said, hearing a sigh at the other end. "I know, I'm sorry but we really need you to get down here. Everyone else but Jill and Chris got here and had to go on their own missions. We don't have anyone else, we need all four of you on this.. Even though Parker might say hell no.."

"Boss.. What is this mission about? Where are you sending us?" I asked while noticing that the soldiers were all fighting at a pier and a beach. "We are sending you to the Pacific.. Veltro had three more ships we weren't aware of..."

"WHAT?!" Parker yelled, he could hear the conversation from where he was standing. "I knew he would react that way, and this isn't a set up either. I had no idea they made three more ships, and somehow three or four of the members made it out of the Queen Dido and built Veltro back up... With help from Umbrella..." O'Brian said and I sighed, I really didn't wanna leave but I guess we had to sometime soon. "Lily.. Theres reports on your sister Nirvana being celled up in one of the ships labs.."

I widened my eyes at this, my sister? My REAL sister? Ok, now I have reason to say yes. "Alright O'Brian. We'll be there soon.." I answered, a sigh escaping my lips while I hung up. "Lily, you can't seriously be thinking of going through with this right? I mean we could seriously die." I heard Parker snap and I turned to him, he had his usual face with a tint of anger on it.

"It's our job Parker, if you don't wanna go through with it I'll go without, my sister's life is on the line... We risk our lives with every mission anyway so its nothing different." With that said I walked up the stairs, hands in my jean pockets. I don't know why but suddenly I felt a little anger towards Parker. I know the risks in this mission, I read the report of the "Three Queens" mission, didn't give him any reason to just snap at me, other than him almost.. Yeah he had one reason. Hell, if he didn't wanna go he could just stay in paradise while I risk getting my ass torn to shreds by Oozes or whatever trying to save my sister, and possibly thousands of others.

I walked into my room and somewhat slammed the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed while my mind wandered, could my sister really be alive? I hadn't seen her since..

_Umbrella..._

Just as I thought that, I heard Parker's voice from behind the door. "Lily?.. Are you ok?" I didn't answer him, just turned on my side. I heard the door open and felt the bed tilt a little behind me, I turned my head and saw Parker sitting behind me with a sorry look.

"I'm sorry I snapped." He apologized while laying back on the bed. I turned to lay on my other side. "It's ok Parker.. But do you wanna go or not?" I asked simply, although I would prefer to go with my partner, I don't wanna make him go if he didn't want to. "I'll go.. But only because your going.." Parker answered me.

I gave him a smile and tilted my head, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek, his beard tickling the skin of my face. "Then we better hurry, hopefully Alice and Tony don't mind bringing our luggage with them." I whispered, surprised when Parker reached up and gave me a long kiss on the lips. I didn't mind it at all, it was cute, when he ended it he gave a chuckle. "If we ever get married, please don't let our honeymoon be a cruise.." He joked, I laughed a little and sat up. "No need to worry about that love."

* * *

**~An hour later at the base~**

* * *

I put on my wetsuit as quickly as I could, it was black and dark purple. Covered everything up to a tiny slit between my boobs. Jill walked up to me in her usual blue wetsuit.

"Never thought I would be wearing this again..." She said, leaning on the lockers while I just kept quiet, my eyes lingering over the mission file O'Brian gave me, I opened it and saw a picture of my sister, they asked me to identify her from security cameras that Quint hacked into. It looked just like her from when I escaped.

Her eyes were a lighter shade of purple than mine, more of a light lavender or lilac. She had jet black hair, her skin was paler then when I last saw her, but that was probably from her being tested on for so long, all the needles and shit draining her blood..

Jill peered over my shoulder to look at the picture. "Thats her isn't it?" She asked, I only nodded. "Thats little Ole Nirvie..." I said, my voice cracking at the end, Jill turned me around and hugged me like a sister. I let out a little sob, Jill patted my back. "It'll be okay, we found her, now we just have to get her..." Jill whispered, I nodded once more and pulled away, whipping a tiny tear off my face. "Come on, let's get geared up..." Jill said with a hand on my shoulder, I nodded as we walked over to our lockers and started gearing up.

After she and I geared up, we walked out of the locker room with our heads held high. My gear was similer to Jill's, actually it was exactly the same, all except the wet suit were the same. As we walked out, we saw Parker and Chris standing there waiting for us. "You two ready to go?" Chris asked, we both nodded and made our way over to the heliport.

We hopped on the helicopter that was waiting for us, when we all were safely buckled in, the pilot flew us away. The scenery of Florida passing through the window, my mind couldnt help but wander to the memory of the last time I saw Nirvana. I havent told anyone about how I lost her... And I dont really plan on doing so anytime soon.

"Lily, are you ok?" Parker asked, he must have noticed I was being a little distant. "Yeah, dont worry about me." I said with a smirk and a wink. Then, a thought came to me, what if Nirvana didnt remember me? I shook that thought out of my head, of course she would remember me.

* * *

**(And that is it for this chapter folks! I might upload another one tonight while I'm on so stay tuned!)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Another chapter for Chu lovely people! For those of you who have stuck with this story, I send my deepest appreciation and thanks to you. No, this story aint over yet, I just wanted to take a moment to appreciate my viewers for sticking with me.)**_

_**(P.S I don't own Resident Evil)**_

* * *

The ship was just up ahead, O'Brian told us to go in a group for each ship, so if we split up one of us will be protecting the other's back. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" I heard Parker ask for the thousandth time, you can tell he was nervous about stepping on a Veltro ship again.

"Parker, I'm sure, for the thousandth frickin time I'm sure I wanna go through with this." I snapped at him, feeling a little sorry for doing so the moment the words flew out of my mouth. I was tired of him asking though, who could blame me?

"Alright you two calm it down." Chris said, I sighed and held onto the handle bar on the chopper's roof. I peeked down to see the chopper was now over the ship. "Lower us down." Jill told the pilot of the chopper as the man nodded. The next few minutes were spent preparing for the probably long and/or horrifying adventure I agreed on going to.

Now that I got a clear view of the ship from above, this looked _NOTHING _like the map they gave us of the Queen ships. Great, that means were gonna be lost on this ship the whole damn way, just great. We lowered the ropes on either side and when the pilot gave the signal, we slid down them with ease. Once my feet touched the ground of the ship, I looked in every direction, taking in my surroundings as I brought out my Windham shotgun, it was similar to Parker's except mine had a dark wood handle and pump.

"Lets head in." Chris said, we all nodded as we quickly headed inside, the room we entered looked like a lounge you could observe the ocean from while you had dinner. I looked around, as if to observe everything. It looked like.. Like part of a dining room or a front lobby in an extremely and demonicly haunted hotel, dust was everywhere, chairs and tables turned over and some of the lounge couches were crushed and/or sliced into pieces. Parker started silently coughing from all the dust that was now going through the air because of the wind that was going through the room. I patted his back to help him cough some of the dust out of his lungs.

He silently thanked me and we all walked into the elevator. "Stepping straight back into a hell hole of a ship..." I heard Jill murmur, I took a deep breath and exhaled as if to try to calm my nerves. The door then opened and we all slowly walked out into the dark, eerie hallway, a white, slime-like substance just pouring out of the air ducts. "Great.. Ooze goo." I whispered, looking around with my flashlight, suddenly we heard the sound of nails scrapping hard against the hard metal floor of the hallway. "Shit.. That either means a Licker or a Hunter..." Parker said in a hushed voice.

After taking a few more steps into the hallway, we saw the source of the noise. A lone Hunter with its back facing us. I went ahead and shot it at the neck and head. The ugly creature dropping dead just as I did so, I pumped my fist while we kept on walking, reaching the end of the hallway with a path to the right and a path to the left. "Parker, you and I go right, Jill and Chris, you go left" I said, the others nodded as Parker and I went to the right.

There was a door at the end of the hallway, I pressed my hand on it and pushed it. It slowly opened while I looked around from the doorway, the room had light and was clear of monsters, well at least it looked that way from where I stood. "Strange, I thought we would be attacked by Oozes right off the bat." I said, looking around the room, a ballroom. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, completely different then the hallway and room we were first in.

"Please don't do the predictions, whenever Jill makes those predictions it bites us in the ass." Parker said in a joking tone while I chuckled. "I'll try not to do it so often love." I said while I turned my head to him with a wink. I rested my shotgun on my shoulder and looked around the ballroom for some type of door. "You know, if this were under different circumstances I would be asking you to dance." I heard Parker say, I gave a giggle and playfully punched him on the arm. He laughed for a bit, then stopped as he noticed something on the grandfather-type clock.

"Looks like the Kings have the same ballroom as the Queens. Except the clock looks kinda.. Different?" Parker said with an eyebrow raised, walking over to the stairs and hopping up one by one, I followed him to see what he was on to. He then started patting the huge clock until he felt something like a button. "I wonder what this does.."

I widened my eyes in fear but before I could stop him he pressed the button, a huge panel popping out with a low hiss, revealing a very bright white hallway. "Nice eye Parker." I complimented with a fist bump. I then walked down the stairs in the bright hallway and Parker followed close behind, like real close, like he was worried something was gonna pop out from behind the door ahead. Actually he might have another reason, this hall was too narrow.

I looked in the window of the door, seeing what looked to be two scientists talking with each other. I furrowed my eyebrows a bit and gently, and very quietly, pushed the door open so I could hear what they were saying. "Looks like experiment N has done well in cell block three." I leaned in when I heard this. YES, maybe I could rescue my sister sooner than I thought.

"Yes, extremely well, no abnormal transformations, although she tends to scream a lot when we inject her with our prototypes. Oh and the main chamber T-Abyss is almost complete, we have an antidote available if any of our staff acidently catches it." _Oh god Nirvie..._

I winced when I heard a distant scream and a 'LET ME GO!' afterwards. The scientists ran off towards the scream. "Ok, clear." I whispered and hunched over a little so if anyone came in they wouldn't see me over the counters of the lab. I looked to the wall to see a map of the whole lab, including cell blocks. "Bingo!" Parker whispered as we walked up to it. "Alright.. Didnt he say she was in cell block three?" I asked and Parker nodded, running his finger over the little map, then tapping the destination.

"If we go through the main hallway, we'll be lead straight to it. Wanna go through this incognito or guns blazing?" He asked, looking at me for an answer. "Incognito sounds better to me, we can always go with plan B if we get spotted." I answered with a smirk and a wink. "Alright, we split up in the middle of the hallway, I-"We turned our heads when we heard the door we came from open and saw Chris and Jill there. "Hey you two, was about to call you guys up. Ok, you two go down the main hallway, go into the main chamber and insert the chip to disable the virus, then start self destruct and set it to go off when you click a button/thing on your watch or communicator. Lily and I are gonna go rescue her sister." They both nodded at the command and we hurried into the main hallway.

My pace fastened with each step, the hallway was clear of enemies, probably all trying to get Nirvana to shut up, oh hell no they aint doing that, not on my watch! I leaned onto one side of the door while Parker was on the other, cringing at the blood curling scream my sister emitted.

"Ok, count of three.. One, two, three!" Simultaneously we kicked the double doors down. Four guards immediately heading for us. "Liqu-" I shut the scientist up with a single bullet to his head.

Two guards tried to tackle me down but I kicked one away and cracked the other one's neck once he was in arms reach. I shot each of their heads twice. "Double tap dipshits." I commented, I looked over at Parker who just knocked out both guards with what we both considered his 'Falcon Punch'. "Nice!" I complimented, then turned my attention to Nirvana who was shaking in the corner of the room.

My mood changed to sadness and understanding as I walked over to her. "N-No! Get away from me!" She yelled, her eyes full of fear. "Nirvana, Nirvie its me! It's Lily." I said, kneeling down to her and putting both my hands on her shoulders. "No! Lily's dead! Shes been dead! You can't be her!" Nirvana yelled, trying to shake me off.

I pinned her to the wall and got in her face. "My eyes Nirv, don't you recognize them?" I asked her calmly, her light lavender eyes slowly coming to realization as she wrapped her arms around me instantly, I wrapped my arms around her as well and felt tears coming to my eyes. My sister.. Shes alive! And in my arms!

* * *

_**(Beautiful reunion dont you think? Ok guys, its 1 o clock, time for bed!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**(ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! My fanfiction is being a saint now. So here's another chapter!)**_

_**(I don't own R.E!)**_

* * *

I hugged onto my sister tightly and then slowly stood up with her as she cried on my shoulder. "I thought you were dead all this time Lil." Nirvana kept repeating, I patted her back and 'shh'ed her. "Well, I'm alive and now we need to get out of here." I said, pulling back a little to where she was at arm's length. I flicked a tear off her face as she nodded. "Emergency! Emergency! Self-destruct activated! All cell locks deactivated!" We heard the intercom say and in ran Jill and Chris.

"You guys ready to go?" Jill asked, I nodded and looked back at Nirvana. "Can you walk?" I asked her, she nodded while trying to take a step, but failing greatly as she collapsed into me. "Great, ok lets hurry up." I murmured, slinging her arm over my shoulders to help her stand. Jill hurried and slung Nirvana's other arm over her shoulders to help.

"Lets go!" Chris ordered as we started going as fast as we could down the hallway. Parker glanced behind us while we were running and widened his eyes. "We got company!" He yelled, I took a glance behind us. Oh god, Oozes and hunters all were running after us, The ooze's waddling their own way and Hunters screeching at us, one of them screeched so loud, a shiver went down my spine. "Were almost at the door!" I yelled as we ran into the lab. Chris stopped right at the doors and shut them tight. "Go go go!" He hissed as Parker kicked the exit door open and let Jill, Nirvana and I go first before he and Chris went in while shutting the door behind them.

The Oozes and Hunter's slammed into the door that we closed. The loud banging echoing down the hall while we continued our run down the narrow hallway and then up the stairs to the ballroom we previously were at. "Chris shut the door!" Parker yelled as he was the last one to get out, Chris did so while Jill and I were focusing on getting Nirvana down the stairs of the ballroom.

Chris ran up behind us and slung Nirvana over his shoulder. "No time to waste let's go!" He yelled while we all started running again to the dark hallway. I quickly turned my flashlight on and guided the way down, avoiding all enemies that almost got too close for comfort. Before I knew it, it was Jill leading the group and me staying behind to make sure no one got left behind, we turned the corner and before I could even look an Ooze slammed me on the ground. "AGH!" I yelled in pain, a shooting pain soaring up my spine as I tried to keep the end of that disgusting tube-like tounge off my skin.

The Ooze hisses, it's tounge struggling to make contact with my skin. I couldn't keep my strength up any longer than five more minutes at the most so I tried kicking him off with no luck. I noticed a flashlight pointed in my direction and heard my name being yelled out to me. I continued my struggle with the monster that was on top of me, suddenly, someone kicked it off and proceeded to punch a hole into it's skull. I looked up to see Parker pulling me up and into his arms bridal style. "I can run on my-" "Shut up!" He interrupted as he ran in to the elevator and joined the others.

The doors of the elevator closed and a minute later it opened, Parker carried me out while Jill followed behind with Chris and Nirvana. My back was KILLING me. My hand clenched onto Parker's wetsuit as I groaned from the pain, a huge bruise would probably form there in the morning.

Parker set me down on my feet in front of the chopper that was waiting for us. He then pushed me up onto it, his hand placed right in the middle of my back, sending a huge shockwave of pain. "AH!" I yelled, I couldn't keep that yell in, damn it that hurt! "Oh shit." I heard him whisper as the others climbed in, I crawled to my seat while he got on the chopper.

Before I could lean back, Parker sat down in the seat next to me and patted his lap. I glared at him and he raised his hands in defense. "I'm not gonna touch your back." He said, I thought for a moment and then just leaned into him. The chopper elevated as we did so which made me painfully slump into his lap. "Ow..."

Once we were all settled on the chopper, we heard a huge explosion from behind us, I couldn't even lift myself up to check but I'm pretty sure it was the ship. The helicopter shook for a few seconds before it settled down again and continued it's journey back to the base. Parker put a protective arm over my stomach, being careful not to touch my extremely aching back.

* * *

_**~At The Base~**_

* * *

It was 20 minutes after we got back a nurse was already examining my back wound, my hand clenching tightly so I wouldn't let a sound of pain out. "You're gonna be fine, you'll just have a bruise and your back will hurt for a little while, maybe a week or so." The nurse advised, letting me zip up my wetsuit once she finished examining my back. She then handed me a bottle of some type of pain medication. "Take this once or twice a day, should help with the pain."

I nodded and slowly stood up, painfully walking out of the room and into the hallway as I felt a pair of arms hold me up straight. I looked up at who it was and smiled when Parker's face came into view. "What did the nurse say?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "She said its just gonna be a big bruise and gave me some pain meds." I answered while we walked slowly through the hall. "W-Which room is Nirvana in?" I asked, wincing in pain with every step I took.

"The end of the hallway, here let me help." He answered, carefully placing my arm over his shoulders and almost lifting me off my feet. He walked a little faster while carefully tugging me along with him, in a few minutes, he had me right in front of the door. "Thanks love." I whispered, he kissed me on the cheek as if to say 'Your welcome' and opened the door while putting me down on my feet again.

I looked up to see Nirvana laying there on the hospital bed, a bit of blood on the collar of her shirt. I looked worriedly at the doctor who was next to the bed and she gave me a reassuring look. "Shes ok, her body is just rejecting the blood cells containing the prototypes they injected. We have a blood bag ready to be hooked up if she loses too much." The doctor said, I sighed in relief and nodded. "Thanks doc." I replied, slowly walking over to the side of Nirvana's bed as the doctor left the room, leaving me, Parker and Nirvana in the room alone.

I now was able to get a good look at her, her skin was pale, just like in the picture and her wrist had so many needle scars. She shot up as she coughed a little blood in her hand, if I hadn't known this was her body rejecting the prototypes I would yell for the doctor to come back. I patted her back and sat down on the bed next to her legs.

"Hey Nirv." I whispered once she was done and she looked up with a small smile. "Hey.. Thanks for getting me out of there, if that place wasnt a ship I would've been out a long time ago." She said weakly, I smirked while I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I would've gotten you out sooner if I knew you were alive and where you were." I replied, patting her shoulder slowly. The doctor came back in with a smile.

"Alright Miss Nirvana, you will probably be able to check out tomorrow once everything they gave you drains out, you're vitals and you're blood results came back normal." The doctor announced as Nirvana nodded. The doctor walked back out when Nirvana noticed Parker sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Whos he?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Parker lifted his hand to shake while introducing himself. "Parker Luciani, I'm Lily's partner and.. Well I'll let her explain what else later." He gave a friendly smile and Nirvana shook his hand, giving me a suspicious look as she did so. "Nice to meet you. You probably already know who I am." She replied, leaning back on the hospital bed to relax. A knock sounded from the door before he could reply. "Come on in" I said, the door opening to show O'Brian and Jill, Jill walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Nirvana these two are Jill Valentine,my co-worker and friend, and Clive O'Brian, my boss." I introduced them both to Nirvana, who gave them a smile then gladly shook their hands. "Nice to meet you Nirvana. Ok, Lily and Parker, some of our teams are back and are taking care of the two other ships. You two can go home." He said, I gave a sigh of relief once more while I pointed my thumb up in approval.

"Thats great, Jill, can you help me get to the locker room so I can get changed?" I asked Jill, the brunette nodded while helping me off the bed. "I'll be back in a bit Nirv." I said with a wink as Jill helped me out into the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

_**(MOAR CHAPTERS! I decided to be nice and write and upload the next chapter real quickie. Oh and finalfantasylover121, make that 4 ;) )**_

_**(I do not own Resident**_** Evil!)**

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, a towel around my body and Jill helping me out along the way so I wont slip and bust my head on the tile floor of the locker room. "Thanks for the help Jill.. Can you turn around so I can get dressed?" I asked, she gave me a wierd look but shrugged, turning around to give me some privacy. Thank god my cousin Tony came by earlier and dropped off some camo sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I did NOT wanna go home in my wetsuit.

Once I was all dressed, I slowly stood up on my own. "Alright I'm dressed." I told Jill, she turned around while giving me some extra socks she had. "You wanna go say bye to Nirvana before you go home?" Jill asked, I nodded while she slung my arm over her shoulder. "I'm gonna need a frickin' crutch." I joked, tired of being dragged around already. "I'm sure Parker can offer the one he has, well, if he still has it." Jill suggested as we stepped into the elevator.

The doors opened and we walked to the right, knocking on the door, we shortly heard 'Come in!'. We walked inside while I smiled at the sight in front of me, Keith, Quint and Chris had taken the time off of their work to come and see how my sister was doing. "Hey guys." I greeted while Jill lead me inside. "Hey Lil." They greeted back, walking up to hug me gently, Parker must've explained the situation with my back.

"Well Nirvana I wish I could stay but I'm not really in the condition to stay the night. As you can tell.." I explained to my sister, walking over to her and hugging her tightly. "It's alright sis, I'll see you in the morning." Nirvana said understandingly when I pulled back. "Keith, O'Brian and I are gonna be working all night tonight, we'll tell you if something happens." Quint said, I smiled thankfully at him and then looked over at Parker. "You ready?"

Parker nodded and stood up. "It was nice meeting you Nirvana, we'll pick you up in the morning." He told Nirvana, she nodded. "You take care of my sister alright?" She replied, he nodded back at her and put his arm gently and carefully on my back, it hurt a little but not as bad as when he put full force on it.

"Night sis!" She called while we were headed towards the door. "Night!" I called back. Once we were fully out the door Parker picked me up bridal style. "Parker you don't have to carry me the whole way." I said, I didn't really mind him carrying me this way, but he didn't have to. "I know, but you need rest. Tony should be waiting outside with the Jeep, Alice already went home." He said, I sighed and rested my head on his chest, hearing the sound of his heart beating calmed me down a bit.

He walked into the elevator, looking down at me with a smile. "Promise me if we get another mission involving abandoned ships, you wont agree to it." He said, I nodded with a smirk. "I promise, I know you would've done the same thing if you were in my shoes though." I replied, my smirk turning into a soft smile. "I know, especially if it was you." He agreed, I blushed a bit while the elevator opened up in the garage.

As Parker said, Tony was waiting in the garage next to the Jeep. "Hey, was expecting someone with you two." Tony greeted, Parker let me down on my feet, earning a smirk from me. "Nirv had to stay the night at the hospital." I explained while taking my seat in the backseat. "Oh." Tony sat in the driver's seat while Parker sat in the passenger seat. "Ugh.. I cant wait to get home."

* * *

_**~At Home~**_

* * *

Parker had already gotten me inside the house, it was night-time. I was tired, it was a long day. So I told Parker I needed some sleep. He replied with carrying me up the stairs. He set me down on my bed and just as he was about to leave I grasped his wrist. "Can you.. Uh.. Can you stay here with me tonight?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

He looked down at me, it was clear he was pondering it, he then gave in and nodded. "Alright" He answered, I scooched over a bit so he can have room and he climbed in bed with me, pulling me into him while I savoured how close we were. I could hear his heartbeat again, it was like a lullaby trying to lull me to sleep. "Are you ok?" I heard him ask, I nodded against his chest and snuggled closer. "I'm fine, are you ok though? It must've been wierd or scary to go back to a Veltro ship."

I heard him sigh while he ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, it was scary, I thought it was all gonna happen again.. And that you were gonna get.." He trailed off at that sentence. I knew what he was gonna say though. "Parker, they aint gonna touch me. They probably forgot all about my files and stuff." I reassured him, my hand unconsciously going up and down his chest.

"I know bu-" "Parker.. I'll be fine. I've made it until now." I interrupted him, I knew he was worried about me, which made me feel special and all, you know, to have someone care about me so much. But I didn't want him so worried, I'm gonna be fine.. At least I hope.

"Look.. Lily, remember that dream you had to wake me out of?" He asked, I answered with a nod. "Well.. That nightmare was them taking you away.. It was vivid as ever... And they made me watch while they tortured yo-" I put a finger on his lips. "You don't have to remember it all, I'm fine, I'm here and I'm not in a cell. Thats all that matters." I reassured again, giving him a kiss on the lips and then going back to my spot on his chest.

"Why don't we just sleep right now ok? We have to be up in the morning to pick Nirvana up, alright love?" I asked, pulling the covers up to my chest. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight." He said before closing his eyes. I yawned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Night."


	17. Chapter 17

_**(HELLO! Another chapter! I am on a roll. Enjoy!)**_

_**(P.S I dont own Resident Evil!)**_

* * *

I woke up when my phone's new alarm song 'Invincible' by All Good Things went off. I reached for it and tapped the turn off button, laying back down with a sigh, thats when I noticed Parker was still asleep, he looked kinda cute while he slept. One hand was on his stomach and his other hand was behind his head, his mouth was open just a tiny bit, he had a little 5 o'clock shadow going on his face. Anyone else might call it hot, I call it hot AND cute. "Wake up sleepy-head" I nudged him to try to wake him up, but he pushed my hand away and went 'Mooom five more minutes.' Ok, that made it wierd. "Parker I'm not your mom."

I nudged him some more and he turned over with a whine. I huffed, a plan forming in my head as I slowly got up, so my back wouldnt hurt and he wouldnt wake up, and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a bucket under the cabinet then filled it up with some ice cold water, I then walked in the bedroom, pulling the covers off him while I gently set him on the floor, what? I didnt want my sheets getting wet. I went back, grabbed the bucket and soaked him head to toe with the contents. "H-Holy shit!" He yelled, I just fell over laughing, I hit my back on the floor, it hurt but I gave no shred of a shit.

He shot up and gave me a glare once he realized what had happened. I stopped laughing for a bit and sat up off the floor. "What? Dont look at me like that, you wouldnt wake up." I excused, getting up while I threw him a towel. He caught it and tried to give an evil smirk. "I'll get you back someday." He said, he was utterly failing to give me an evil smirk, I just smirked right on back at him. "Its on babe" I replied with a chuckle.

"Go on and get to your room and take care of your buisness and stuff, I gotta take care of mine. And no, you dont get to watch." I said with a finger pointed to the door while a humorous smirk was plastered on my face, he chuckled and got off the floor. "Alright, I'll be ready in ten, you?" He asked while he wiped the water off his face. "Same, now go."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek when he passed me. I smiled back, a little blush on my cheeks when he shut the door, I hurried to my closet, grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_**~A Few Minutes Later~**_

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom with a black long-sleeved under armour-type shirt, dark denim blue jeans and some black hiking boots with spikes on the toe. What? I loved black, it showed my figure off just right. I quickly grab my phone and just as I was about to put it in my pocket it rang. I read the I.D and raised an eyebrow, what could Quint want?

"Hello?" I answered, sitting down on the bed for a bit. My cat Belle jumped into my lap. "Lily, your sisters an ace at video games, she beat Keith's ass at Mortal Kombat." I heard Quint say and I just flat out laughed. "W-What? Oh my god!" Keith was a MASTER at Mortal Kombat, the fact that Nirvana just beat his ass at it just made me laugh. "It's true! Oh god he is getting OWNED."

I kept laughing. This was so priceless! "Oh god. I would hate to see how hard she owns him in halo" I joked, earning a huge laughing fit from Quint. "Oh my god, the look on his face I can see it now!" Quint replied, which made me laugh louder and harder, so hard I almost fell off my bed. "O-O-Ok Quint, were gonna be there in a bit. I'ma pick up some pizza on the way, let Nirvana have a taste of a damn good pizza" I heard a gasp at the other end. "Y-You mean the awesome pizza place downtown?!" Quint asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Quint. So I'll be there in a bit. Bye" I hung up the phone, my lungs ached from laughing so hard. "What was that about?" I almost jumped when I heard Parker's voice and chuckled. "Nirvana is owning Keith at Mortal Kombat" I replied, looking up at him with a smirk. He looked good, a loose fitting short sleeved dark-green shirt with light denim jeans and his usual boots. I heard him chuckle as well and I stood up. "Alright, you ready?" I asked, smoothing out my top a bit. "Yep, come on."

* * *

_**~30 minutes later~**_

* * *

After we picked up the pizza, Parker and I arrived at the garage of the BSAA headquarters. Parker carried the four pizza boxs into the elevator while I followed behind. "So what do you think her reaction is gonna be like when she has her first bite of human food?" Parker asked, I smirked for a bit. "Probably like a child on Christmas." I answered with a laugh, Parker laughed along. "I can see that happening." He commented when the elevator door opened.

During our walk down the hallway, my hand reached over and took Parker's free hand. He gave a smile when he noticed and squeezed my hand gently. "Love birds! Get over here with that pizza!" We heard all of a sudden, I looked to the source and laughed at Quint who had his head out the office door and waiting for us.

"Shut up Quint we were having a touching moment!" I joked at him and he stuck his tounge out at me. When we got to the room, we saw Chris watching Keith get owned by Nirvana in Halo. Oh god, his face. PRICELESS. Over by the desks, Jill and O'Brian were watching the scene from their desks. "Pizzas here!" I yelled in excitement and threw my hands up dramaticly.

Everyone shot their heads up, everyone but Nirvana giving a smile, she gave a confused look. I signaled for her to come over and she complied, everyone else just shot up from their seats to jump to where Parker placed the pizza. "Alright guys, Nirvana gets first slice. She needs to taste some human food for once. Shes probably been eating god awful sludge all her life." Parker said, opening the top box while I grabbed a few plates, picked up a slice and handed it to Nirvana on a plate. We all stared at her in excitement.

"Go on, take a bite" I encouraged, my mind screaming in excitment. She nodded as she slowly picked the pizza up off the plate and ate her first bite. "HOLY SHIT THIS IS DAMN GOOD!" She yelled, making us jump up and down and laugh. "YAY! FIRST BITE OF HUMAN FOOD AND SHE LOVES IT!"

"ALRIGHT Lets eat!" O'Brian yelled, everyone quickly grabbing a plate and their own slice of pizza. Laughter came soon after when Quint tripped and fell face first into his own slice of pizza. I gave him another and a paper towel so he can whip his face off. "What the hell did you trip on? A ghost hole?" Keith joked. "Knowing myself, yes, yes I did Grinder." Quint replied.

"So, how does your first official day of freedom feel Nirv?" I asked my sister, finally getting to hug her as I wrapped my arms around her. "Feels awesome. The outside world is just how I thought it would be." She said with happiness just dripping from her voice. "Thats good, before we go home though I got somewhere to bring ya." I said with a smile. "And wheres that?" She asked, her mouth full of pizza. "You'll see little Nirvie."

* * *

_**~An hour later.. At A Skating rink!~**_

* * *

We arrived at our destination, my usual skating rink. "Is this what I think it is?" Nirvana asked, her eyes brighter then stars. "You know how you always talked about wanting to be able to go skating?" I answered her question with another, which made her gasp and jump up and down in her seat. I chuckled and got out of the drivers seat to go to the back of my Jeep. I opened the trunk then pulled out the suitcase for my skating gear, probably would have to ask the guy I know who owns the place to sharpen my skates, havent used them in a while.

On the outside, the place looked like an old warhouse. The inside though, was a whole different story. Parker looked around while Nirvana looked completly astonished. The skating rink was olympic size, perfect for figure skating AND people who just started. There was a concessions stand and a place you could grab your skates at, and upstairs there was a little bar that served alcoholic drinks and hot coco.

I hurried up and tied my skates on then ordered some skates for Parker and Nirvana and handed it to them. "Its just like lacing up combat boots, I'll see you both on the rink." I said with a wink, running, yes running, to the rink and jumping on. I glided on through the small crowd of people and once there was a clearing I started practicing my moves. Starting with a spin and then a jump, landing cleanly with the sound of the blade hitting the ice. This should be a fun night, should.


End file.
